The mission of the Epigenomics Core is to assist investigators in performing specialized epigenomics assays and comprehensive data analyses of these large datasets. Through collaborative efforts with the other Cores of the DRTC, the effects of defined pharmacological, dietary, environmental and genetic alterations are thoroughly characterized for their effects on glucose homeostasis, insulin action, and metabolism. The role of genetic modifications in relevant tissues, such as neurons, hepatocytes, skeletal muscle, adipocytes, beta and immune cells that are related to glucose homeostasis can be directly compared by thorough and definitive experimentation in rodent models. Identification of candidate targets can be functionally confirmed or refuted by the generation of specific mouse models and validated in human populations by comparative analyses in multiple cohorts/populations. Although this is a rapidly developing field, the broad expertise assembled at Einstein's Center for Epigenomics including molecular genetics, bioinformatics and computational biology expertise allows the Epigenomics Core to provide services to DRTC investigators with a wide range of specialized, high quality methodologies and tools relevant to understanding metabolic disease processes. To accomplish these goals, the Epigenomics Core will: 1) make available to investigators specialized high-throughput molecular technological resources including microarray and massively-parallel sequencing platforms to study DNA methylation and chromatin organization;2) provide extensive quality controls and assurance information for all high-throughput assays, generated as part of each analysis;3) provide readily available dedicated systems administrators and programmers, relational database services, high-performance computing resources and data storage/backup systems through the Computational and Statistical Epigenomics Resource and Research Informatics;4) advise investigators regarding the best experimental platforms and protocols to use for the specific biological question being asked;5) disseminate current and new technological development information and foster investigator Interactions through weekly workshops and journal clubs;and 6) provide laboratory training of students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and technical staff in performing epigenomics methodologies and data analyses. All these services are available to investigators new to diabetes research, as well as to investigators working on diabetes-related projects that can be enriched and extended by the use of the expertise and facilities of this core.